


Art of the Heart

by WizOz



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizOz/pseuds/WizOz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Art of the Heart

On dark, dismal days, when saddened I am,

Because of my life and the way it goes,

Body tighter than a pearl-guarding clam

I throw the sadness right down to my toes.

I gather it up, and when it explodes,

On the table, in the pencil it stands.

Taking today and the anger it holds,

I put my hate in the palm of my hands.

All feelings and energy from my life

Fall into the pool of paper and drown.

I move the pencil ‘round, draining my strife.

Empty, yet full, I put the pencil down.

A picture from myself hangs on the wall.

Ready for the world I head up, stand tall.


End file.
